Winds of changing
by Nicki Calista
Summary: Can`t believe I`m still writing on this . Please read it anyway and tell me what you think , okay ? Thanks !
1. Only the Beginning

Hi everyone !  
  
This is my new story . Hope you like it .  
  
First of all Merle is on the Vione , no thanks to Folken . And while he and the others enjoy  
  
the new atmosphere more and more , Dilandau likes it less from day to day . Why ? Read it !  
  
Be nice , okay ? Always think about one thing : It`s only FanFiction !  
  
And yeah , before I forget it . I don`t own anything .  
  
` thinking Â´  
  
" saying "  
  
Okay ? Then read !  
  
  
  
~ * Winds of Turning * ~  
  
  
  
Part 1 : Only the Beginning  
  
  
  
  
  
`They are going to be sooo death ! Â´, Dilandau thought , looking down on the landscape  
  
from his standing point , standing on one of the balconys of the Vione .  
  
`My new plan to destroy Van is so perfect that even I can`t believe it . He won`t know what  
  
hit him !Â´  
  
A develish grin appeared on his face . `I will finally get him back for what he did to my once  
  
marvellous face . Â´  
  
His hand slowly slid over the scar , stretching itself on his cheek . `He finally will pay for this ! Â´  
  
He slowly turned , now looking into the dark room in front of him .  
  
",Gatti !" , he called , awaiting the direct answer of him . but it didn`t came . He waited a few  
  
moments ,still receiving no answer . Anger arose within him .  
  
"Gatti !" , he called again , his angered voice echoing through the corridors of the Vione.  
  
"Where the hell is this damn good-for-nothing guy ? ",he asked himself , "When I find him  
  
I will ..."  
  
"Commander Dilandau ." ,someone suddenly called from beside him . He turned towards  
  
it , expecting Gatti , kneeling in front of him , begging for forgiveness . But the person he saw  
  
wasn`t Gatti . It was ...  
  
"Dallet ? What are you doing here ? I believe , I didn`t asked you to come here !" ,he  
  
asked , raising his voice as he spoke .  
  
"Commander ... Sorry , but at the moment Gatti is a little ... he is not able to come to you ...",  
  
he stuttered , being afraid of the Commanders reaction . "What ? What do you mean , he  
  
isn`t able to come ? Where the hell is he ? "  
  
`I`ll show him for not obeying my orders .Â´  
  
"You see , Sir ... Merle meant ..."  
  
"Merle ?!? You mean that Gatti rather takes orders from this damn annoying cat as  
  
from me ? "  
  
"No , but you see . Lord Folken said that we should threat her like we threat him so ..."  
  
"He said what ?!? " `I can`t believe it . This damn little ...Â´  
  
"Where is Gatti now ? " ,he asked Dallet , slowly getting control over himself again .  
  
"He`s with Merle and the others down in the chambers ."  
  
"The others ? Which others ? "  
  
"Miguel and the others . Also Naria and Eriya ."  
  
"They all are there ? And when do they think to get back to work ? Why are they  
  
there anyway ? "  
  
"Merle thought it would be good for all just to relax a little . She said that we all work  
  
to much and ...Commander ?",he asked , seeing nothing at the place Dilandau standed just  
  
moments ago . He now was left alone in the dark room .  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Dilandau however was making his way down to the chambers in a fast pace .  
  
`How dare this unuseful swine stealing my Soldiers away from me ! Who does she think she  
  
is ? I knew it since Folken came , bringing this damn cat-girl with him . Saying something about  
  
saving her in the last moment . Why couldn`t he just let her be ? What on Gaea gave him this  
  
absolutly daft idea to bring here here ? Of all places he could have taken her , why here ? Â´  
  
Why he practically ran through the corridors .  
  
Flashback :  
  
"Dilandau ! You have to go and find him ! It`s really stormy outside and Folken promised to  
  
be here about 2 hours ago ! ", Naria begged him , almost on her knees .  
  
"Yes , Commander Dilandau . Folken isn`t the sort of man to just promise something and  
  
then not keeping it . Besides think about it . He could be seriously injured , or worse , he  
  
could be death by now , laying helplessly in some lonely alley , dogs nibbling on him ..."  
  
Then they looked at one another , tears welling up in their eyes before both turning back to  
  
face Dilandau , looking at him with big hopeful eyes , simulantly crying :"Please!!!"  
  
"Why should I ?",he asked outraged , "He`s old enough to care for himself ! And besides  
  
why should I even care if he`s death or not ! "  
  
"But Dilandau !"  
  
"And even if I would care I wouldn`t send someone looking out for him cause he`s  
  
already here ! Look behind you !" , he screamed at them , totally annojed by their pleading .  
  
"Dilandau , you should control your temper better . I don`t think that with your attitude you  
  
will ever find a girl loving you . " , a new voice entered the conversation from behind .  
  
"Lord Folken !!! " , Naria and Eriya cried , immediately jumping on him , each hugging one  
  
side of him .  
  
"Girl loving me ? Why would I want that ? Believe me , seeing this two lunatics of you  
  
really is enough for me . " , Dilandau snapped at Folken , secretly wishing that someone would  
  
care the same for him as the two cat-girls do for Folken .  
  
"Of course , Dilandau . I believe you . "  
  
"Lord Folken ? Where were you ? You had us sooo worried about you ! " , Naria said , not  
  
letting go of his right side .  
  
"Yeah , and what have you done ? " ,Eriya asked from the other side .  
  
Suddenly both girls sniffed something in the air . Both raised their heads , bringing their noses  
  
up to smell it better . The smell leading both of them back to Folken , only now being aware of  
  
something that was under Folken`s cloak which was bound tight around his form . Both raised  
  
their head to Folken`s face , both eyeing him suspectically .  
  
"Folken ? What do you have under this ? " ,Eriya asked him , her voice getting seriously .  
  
"Oh yes . I`ve found something , or rather someone on my way here . " , he said , opening  
  
his cloak , giving the others a view of a small beaten-up cat-girl in his arms .  
  
"What ?!? " , three voice simulantly cried .  
  
"I`ve found her somewhere near a forrest . Some , now death , creatures attacked her and  
  
I helped . As I finally had gotten her free she was unconcious and decided that since it was  
  
dark and cold I would bring her here . " ,he explained .  
  
"Oh Folken !",Naria began , heavy impressed by his actions , "You saved the life of this poor  
  
little girl ! If you hadn`t there in time , she probably would be death by now !"  
  
"You are such a true hero , Lord Folken ! " , Eriya meant admiringly , then in the same time  
  
as her sister hugged him again , making sure not to hurt the girl in his arms any further .  
  
All seemed to be pretty okay with all that had happened . All , but one .  
  
"Have you all lost your mind ?!? " , Dilandau yelled at them .  
  
Naria and Eriya let go of Folken , bravely went in front of Folken . Eriya spoke first ,  
  
her voice sounding dangerously "Why Dilandau . Should he have left that poor girl all by  
  
herself ? Should he have left her to die ? "  
  
"That would be much better than this . Do you have any idea who the hell that is that he has  
  
brought here ? "  
  
"Yeah . A little helpless girl . Nothing more , nothing less . " said Naria , her voice sounding  
  
the same as Eriya`s .  
  
"That would be much better !I know this little cat . That`s Van`s little bitch ! "  
  
"She has a name , you know Dilandau ? " ,Folken meant . His voice seriously deep ,"Her  
  
name is Merle and ... "  
  
"And she`s Van`s little bitch ! " , Dilandau yelled , finishing his sentence , "We should just  
  
kill her now and send her back to Van , in many little pieces ! " , he yelled , leaving Naria and  
  
Eriya looking at him with big shocked eyes . Naria recovered first and said back :"How can  
  
you be so cold ! How can you even think about killing her ? She`s just a little kid ! "  
  
"Why ? Do you have any other ideas ? That`s the best we can do ! " , Dilandau said .  
  
"And now we see again why Dornkirk gave the cammando to Folken instead of you .  
  
Because every damn thought of you is totally crap ! " , Eriya shot back .  
  
This endraged him only more :" Why you little ..."!, he said , slowly making his way  
  
towards both of them , only to be stopped by Folken`s voice : " You will not do such a thing ,  
  
you understand ? Merle is a dear friend of mine and the whole time in which she`s here she  
  
stands under my cover . Got it ! The same goes for Naria and Eriya ! "  
  
"Are you threatening me , Folken ? ", Dilandau asked him , his hand finding his sword ,ready  
  
to fight him if the situation would require it .  
  
"Why Dilandau . ", Folken spoke slowly , "Just let me make one thing clear . If I ever see  
  
you threating one of them I`ll make you pay . And believe me , after I`m done with you  
  
you would wish that you`d never ever found out what fire is ! " he yelled at him , leaving him  
  
speechless . Then Folken turned around out of the room , Naria and Eriya following him suit ,  
  
sending death glares Dilandau`s way .  
  
End of Flashback  
  
From this day on his life had been a living hell . Somehow Merle had come to the idea that  
  
she also would have the same right as Folken which also meant the same commando as his .  
  
`How should my plans ever be done if this damn cat-girl would take all away that I need ?  
  
And always it is my fault if anything doesn`t go as planned . I am so gonna kill her .Â´  
  
At this time he finally came to a stop in front of her room . From the inside he could hear them  
  
laughing and making fun .  
  
`How dare they enjoy themselves without me !Â´  
  
Packed by new rage he slammed the door open , voices immediately became silent , all  
  
watching him . Gatti and the other Slayers with terrified looks in their eyes .  
  
  
  
So , what do you think about it ? Tell me !  
  
And for all , I don`t hate Merle ! And she won`t die in the next few chapters , okay ?  
  
Till then ,  
  
Nicki Calista ! 


	2. Resistance and Challenging

So , still reading this ?  
  
Wow , I`m impressed , but THANKS ! ! !  
  
Anyway , this is the next chapter . And still I won`t kill Merle ! ( ( ;-)  
  
  
  
  
  
~ * Winds of Turning * ~  
  
  
  
Part 2 : Resistance and Challanging  
  
  
  
Everyone in the room was silent . The persons inside it , Dilandau could make out were , of course , Merle , Naria and Eriya , who seemed to hang more time lately around her then Folken , Gatti , Guimel and all the other slayers , expect for Folken and Dallet , not daring to say anything . The only noise could be heard from the fire place , the wood in it crackling lightly . Dilandau looked around the room .  
  
''What do you think you`re doing here ? '' , he nearly screamed at all , Gatti and some others slightly shuddering .  
  
''Why , Dilandau ? '' , a voice suddenly asked him , belonging to Merle which was sitting on the bed in the middle of the room together with Naria and Eriya , ,,Wanna join us ? ''  
  
Dilandau , first suprised then totally angered that someone would even dare giving him such an answer looked into her eyes , letting her see the hate he held towards her .  
  
Slowly and dangerously he spoke to her , his fits balled : ,, Who do you even think you are ? ''  
  
Merle , not even slightly taken a back by this answered him smae careless as ever :  
  
'' I believe that I am the owner of this room and if I don`t remember anything room I can do what ever I want in my room and with who ever I want . What do you think I am ? ''  
  
'' You really wanna know what I think you are ? '' , he asked , not really wanting an answer ''I`ll tell you what I think you are . '' , his voice rising now , '' I think that you are the …''  
  
,,Dilandau ! '' ,suddenly another voice interrupted him ,, You need to calm down a little . Think about your blood pressure .'' , Jajuka said from across the room , sitting with his back against the wall on the floor , earning from the others in the room silent cheerings .  
  
,, Jajuka ? '' , Dilandau asked disbelieving his own eyes and ears , ,, You`re in this , too ? Of all persons  
  
you ? What have I done to make you betraying me ? ''  
  
,,But Dilandau . Why would I ever think of betraying you ? ''  
  
,, You give me the answer ! If you aren`t betraying me why the hell are you down here together with all those dumb heads ? ''  
  
,,Watch it ! '' , Merle yelled .  
  
,,Sod off , girlie ! I`m talking to my friend here ! That`s none of your damn buisness !'', he yelled back , ,,and now back to you , Jajuka . What ... ''  
  
,,Dilandau ! Don`t you dare calling me to sod off ! '' , Merle yelled again , silently enjoying seeing his anger rising , ,,As I already had said before this is my room ! And …''  
  
,,And what ? Just for your information , you are just a guest here , got it ? You do not own anything around here and after Folken finally will come to the conclusion that you are a totally waste of time you will fly out of here on the fast way ! '' , Dilandau sceamed at her while he and Merle were walking towards each other , the others in the room watching them in fear and curiosity .  
  
,, Just for your informatin , I already know that and even though I don`t think Folken would ever want me to go , in the time I am here this room is mine ! And when I choose to have a party I can have a party ! And if I choose to have one with the others I can , too have that ! And there`s nothing you can do about that ! ''  
  
,,Oh really ? '' ,He screamed at her , the two now standing face to face in front of each other , ,,And you really think that they want to be here ? With you of all  
  
people ? ''  
  
,,Rather than being with you ! And wanna know why ? Because you are nothing more than areach pubertiring little boy with totally dumb ideas which sooner or later will fail anyway ! '' she yelled back , right into his face , stunning Dilandau as well the slayers and herself that she really said that to him , thoughts of what he will do with her once no one else was around to help her .  
  
Dilandau just watched her , totally baffled . How dare some one spoke in this tone to him ! He will teach her how to threat someone with such a high rang !  
  
Slowly again , looking deeply into her eyes he said : ,, You have no idea on what I will do to you once I get you . ''  
  
Merle , slightly shuddering and at the momnent wanting nothing more then to run gattered all her courage once again , thinking that she can`t let herself get so played out in front of other people , said : ,, No , perhaps not . But I know one thing . '' , she took a breath , ,, That I didn`t invite you to this ! '' And before Dilandau could even think about shooting back something , he was aóut of the room , seeing the doors shut right in front of his face .  
  
  
  
Inside the room couldn`t really believe what she just had done . And how easy it  
  
was . She stared at the doors with wide eyes . She had just thrown Dilandau , the mighty Dilandau , destroyer of Fanelia and Asturia , out of her room and suprisingly still lived !  
  
All persons in the room sharing now one thought : Wow !  
  
Naria spoke first : ,, Ugh … Merle … are you okay ? ''  
  
,,Merle , not wanting to answer , too afraid of Dilandau running inside the room and breaking her neck just stood still in front of the doors , whispering to herself : '' I cant believe it …''  
  
Gatti spoke next : ,,Have you any idea of what you just have done ? Any ? ''  
  
Merle , now turning towards them , answered lowly : '' I believe that I first had insulted and then thrown Dilandau out of this room . ''  
  
,,And you are still living ! I can`t believe it ! You just won against the Devil itself ! '' , Eriya spoke excitedly , ,, God , you are so brave ! You are my new hero ! Folken , of course , is my hero , too , but you too ! ''  
  
''Thanks , I think '' , Merle said , looking at her strangely , then adding , ,, But I am afraid , that he propably will seek revenge for this . And , I am afraid , that next time , I won`t get away so easily . ''  
  
  
  
Dilandau , still standing in front of the door , couldn`t quite make out what he was thinking . `A little girl , winning over me ? Me ,the allmighty ? Is that even possible ?  
  
She will pay for this ! ´ , he decided after a while .  
  
He turned away from the room , making his way into his persoanl chambers , till the darkness enveloped him , one thought remaining all the way in his head :  
  
`She will pay for this .She and Van !´  
  
  
  
  
  
I can`t quite believe that I really wrote this . I am a little out of my mind , as it seems . But , anyway , what do you think opf this ? Should I stop this story or continue it ?  
  
Tell me !  
  
Till then ,  
  
Nicki Calista ! 


	3. First Plan and Consecuences

Hi everyone !  
  
Thanks so much for the reviwes . This is the new chapter . Hope you enjoy !  
  
` thinking ´  
  
" saying "  
  
Okay ? Then read !  
  
  
  
~ * Winds of Turning * ~  
  
  
  
Part 3 : First Plan and Consequences  
  
  
  
  
  
It was still early on the Vione and all were still asleep . Well , almost all . Everyone , expect Dilandau , who was going through the corridors of the ship , still mad as hell . The oh-so-goody conversation between him and Merle still remaining in his mind . The whole night he was thinking for a way to get her back , not even once thinking of sleep . But somewhere between totally destroying his room and burning everything he got into his fingers ha got an idea and now he was on his way to Merles chambers , in his hands a torch , the flame still burning , his eyes carrying the usual insane look .  
  
The thought : `I`ll get my revenge ! I`ll get my revenge ! ´ running through his mind as he came to a stop right in front of her door .  
  
Dilandau`s POV :  
  
Now I am standing here , right in front of her room and no one will stop me from getting my revenge ! I looked around me once more , making sure that no one could see me . As I was sure that nobody was there I opened the door , really slow and quietly , not wanting to wake her and have a furious Folken on my back lately .  
  
I saw into the room . I saw her sleeping peacefully on her bed , totally wrapped up in her covers . Poor little girl . So lonely and helpless . I smiled furious . This is going to be so easy . First I`ll get this damn annoying cat-girl out of my way , then I`ll kill Van , but not after a little torturing from my side and then I am going to take over the whole world ! God , I am so great and beautiful ! And my mind ... But now onto my plan .  
  
Slowly I slipped into the room , closing the door quietly behind my back , still smiling .  
  
Silently I make my way over to her bed , sitting down at the end of it , wathcing her .  
  
She still was deep asleep . And that was a cat ? Doesn`t a cat have some sort of system that let them awake as soon as danger is near ? But then again , is this really a cat ? Anyway , I help up the torch , looking a little at the flame . How I love flames . Then I turned my head back to Merle . Whjat would Folken do when he finds out about this ? But how would he ever find out that I had done this ? My smile grew , seeing my goal so near . I lowered the torch to the covers . This is going to be so easy ! I looked at the flame , seeing some sparks flying , but still not going over on the covers . It wouldn`t be so long now . Finally I`ll …  
  
„Merle , sorry to disturb you but …What the hell ? Dilandau ?!?"  
  
Oh Shit ! Folken…  
  
Few hours later :  
  
Merle`s POV :  
  
The encounter of me and Dilandau isn`t even a day ago and still no sign of Dilandau anywhere . Where could he be ? He must be planing something , I just know it . But what ? Ist around noon now and Dilandau seems to have vanished completely . I even asked Gatti and Dallet but they , too , haven`t seen him all morning . I`m slightly worried . Not about him , of course , but about myself . I don`t even want to know what he has planned for me . I need to find out where he is hiding . Oh ,over there is Folken . I think that I am going to ask him about Dilandau .  
  
„Folken ? Do you habve some time ? „  
  
He turned to me , his average warm smile towards me lets me feel a little save .  
  
,,What is it , Merle ? „  
  
,,Don`t really know how to ask you this , but have you seen Dilandau anywhere ? „  
  
,,No , Merle , not till now . „ , he said , bringing his hand to the back of his neck , slightly rubbing it . He is so much like Van . He defintely is hidding something from me !  
  
,,You are sure , Folken ? I mean , you know that I trust you with my life and that I like you very very much and I know that you would never ever lie to me but are you really really sure that you haven`t seen Dilandau ? " , I say , feeling that with every word I said , he would get more uncomfortable .  
  
,,No , I would never lie to you . You know that and I swear that I haven´t seen him all day . "  
  
,,Okay…But…"  
  
,,Merle , you see , I haven`t got much time . Some people wanted to see me . Hope to talk to you later . Gotta go , bye ! „, he said practiculatr running away from me . He knows something . I know that ! I`m going crazy around here ! I need to find Dilandau !  
  
Folken`s POV :  
  
,,…I haven`t got much time . Some people wanted to see me . Hope to talk to you later . Gotta go , bye ! „ , I said , knowing if I would stay there much longer I would tell her something . I know that now she really knows that I know something but I can`t tell her what Dilandau tried to do this morning . It would scare her out of her mind . And she`s only a kid , right ? And I seriously hope for Merle and for himself that he won`t do something like that again . Actually I hope that Dilandau can actually stay again . I shouldn`t have been so hard with him .  
  
The next day :  
  
Merle`s POV :  
  
One day ! One whole day ! Where the hell is this maniac ? I am slightly worried about him … About me , of course ! Yeah , I mean why should I be worried about him ? Okay , because of me gatti and the others haven`t got any sleep last night and I even Folken is a little annoyed but what else could I do ? This here is about my life , right ?  
  
At the moment I am walking through the Vione , not really knowing where or what I should do , when I suddenly heard a noise . I went to see what it is and then I saw …  
  
Dilandau ? Leaning on the wall for support ? What the hell had happened ?  
  
,,Dilandau ! „ , I nearly screamed , running over to him . He looked up at me , letting me stop apruply . The hate I could see in his eyes was now more than ever . I swalowed before saying : ,,What happened ? „  
  
He looked at me a little puzzled before growling :  
  
,,None of your damn buisness ."  
  
Dilandau`s POV :  
  
,,None of your damn business ." , I growled at her . So , Folken hadn`t told her anything about last day ? Interesting . As I looked into her eyes again , fully expecting malicious pleasure I was stunned for a little moment . Instead of that I only saw pity and … sorrow ? For me ? What happened here while I was away ? She then frowned .  
  
,,Sorry , for disturbing you in your oh-so-good situation but I just was curious , okay ? You were away a whole damned day , no one know where you where , not even Gatti ! You can`t just disappear from here and no one even telling something , you know ? We , I mean them , were worried sick about you ! Have you even ever thought about us … them , I mean them ?!? Probably not , cause you only seem to care for yourself ! Do you know what people like you are ? A self-centered ass !" , she yelled at me then ran away .  
  
What the hell was that about ? Did she say that `we´ were worried ?  
  
That doesn`t matter anyway . This cat has to die !  
  
  
  
Okay , this chapter was a little weird but I swear that the new one will be better ! I promise .  
  
Till then ,  
  
Nicki Calista ! 


	4. Annoyance and Suprises

Hi everyone !  
  
This is the new chapter . Hope you enjoy !  
  
  
  
~ * Winds of Turning * ~  
  
  
  
Part 4 : Annoyance and Suprises  
  
  
  
  
  
It has been a week since Dilandau tried to burn Merle . And now Dilandau seemed to be running out of ideas .  
  
Which for Folken didn`t mean that he wouldn`t need to watch out anymore . Totally exhausted he let himself fall back on his bed , now facing the ceiling .  
  
Folken`s POV :  
  
Why can`t these two just get along ? They are really a little annoying and now I can`t take it anymore . For me it doesn`t really matter anymore if these two would rip off each others heads anymore . Perhaps it wasn`t such a good idea from me to bring Merle here . But where else could I have taken her ? Van would have killed me as soon as I could be seen , probably killing Merle then , too , in the progress . And he couldn`t have left her in the forrest . She would be long death by now . But what …  
  
I was interrupted in my thoughts as suddenly someone entered the room . I was just about to scream at the person for disturbing me as I saw that it were Naria and  
  
Eriya . I collected myself then saying :  
  
''What is it? '' I sighed , '' Please don`t say that Dilandau tried to kill Merle again . ''  
  
''No , Lord Folken '', Eriya spoke , ''but in fact we are here about those two . ''  
  
I looked up , a little puzzled . Naria continued :  
  
''We have thought about them ., Especially how we could stop Dilandau`s want to kill here and we have come to some sort of , ehm , plan to get them befriended .  
  
Those two befriended ? Have they lost her mind now too or something ? But at least I wasn`t standing alone anymore .  
  
''Okay , and what would this plan contain ? '' , I asked them not quite liking the idea they explained to me .  
  
  
  
At the moment Dilandau was standing on one of the balcons again , just thinking .  
  
Dilandau`s POV :  
  
I can`t believe it ! How much luck can a cat get ?I tried to burn her , then I tried to through her out of the wiondow and I even tried to drown her but in the last moment always someone interrupted and unfortunetaly for me it always was Folken . That was a week . Why is Folken everywhere ? Does he carry some sort of sender around which everytime she`s in danger begins to squeak ? There was only one time he wasn`t there to rescue her . As I spiked her food with some herbes . Forgot the name but know that cats can`t stand them . And now he now that a cat can`t stand them . But not the right cat . Merle wasn`t the one who ate it . It was someone else and unfortunaly for him , it was Naria . And when there`s Naria Folken isn`t so far away .  
  
This damn cat is playing havoc with my mind ! In the whole time that she has been here I haven`t even once been out to scare Van ! I even lost track of him ! I`ve got to do something about her ! But what ? With Folken around I can`t do anything ! Why can`t Folken see that she is totally useless ? And now I coiuldn`t think of any damn thing to get her away ! What is the thing with Folken and cat-girls anyway ? He seems to care deeply for all of them and they love him for that ! Why does everybody love Folken ?  
  
'' Don`t you have something else to do ? '' , someone asked me . Not bothering to look around and already knowing who it was I just stood still . What should I say ? I rather would be off torturing you ? No need to see Folken again anytime soon so I just growled : ''Sod off , Merle . ''  
  
Merle`s POV :  
  
I was just walking around when I saw him standing there . I know to ignore him would probably the best , after all because of him Nariy was off sick for two days but he just looked so lost that I couldn`t realy let it be .  
  
''Don`t you have something else to do ? '' , I practically snapped at him . Okay , it came out worse then I meant it but why not be a little mad at him ? he tried to kill me , right ?  
  
He stood still . Has he even heard me ? Should I say it again ? Should I run ?  
  
''Sod off , Merle . '' , he asnwered lazily . It was odd . Normally he would have shoot back something and by now we would fight again . Now he even said my name . What`s up with him ?  
  
''What is it ? '' , I asked , not quite beklieving that I am standing here asking him what`s bottering him .  
  
He now turned to me .  
  
''What ? '' , he asked me ,not even snapping or something .  
  
''What`s bottering you ? '' Why am I asking this ? This is Dilandau my enemy ! Isn`t he ?  
  
He looked at me as confused as I felt , but then he laughed a little and said , while turning around again . ''None of your buisness . ''  
  
Dilandau`s POV :  
  
Why does she even care ? She hadn`t care before , has she ?  
  
She answered directly : '' I believe that it is my buisness when my wannabe- murder is standing there , looking like a lost puppy ! What are you thinking about ? ''  
  
Even though I know that I shouldn`t respons to that I just couldn`t stop myself . It was just so much fun !  
  
''Why , does the little kitty suddenly have feelings for the big bad ? '' , I responded , knowing that this would rise her anger enormous .  
  
''Feelings ? For you ? First of all , you aren`t the big bad around here ,even Guimel is more terrifiing that you and second why would I even have any feelings beside hate towards you ? ''  
  
Guimel ? More terrifiing that me ? I know that I shopuldn`t care for anything she said but his was enough !  
  
''Why don`t you just go away already ? Don`t you get it ? I don`t like you ! I can`t even stand it to be in the same room with you ! ''  
  
First she looked a little hurt by my words but then quickly yelling back : ''The why dont you just go already ? Leave this corridor ! Just leave this whole damn ship ! ''  
  
''Actually I am thinking about doing exactly this ! '' , I was going to say more when suddenly another voice entered our conversation .  
  
''Children ,calm down ! And I`m afraid that you can`t do this , Dilandau . ''  
  
Merle`s POV :  
  
''Children , calm down ! And I`m afraid that you can`t do this , Dilandau . '' ,suddenly someone said . Then I saw Folken coming out of the shadows of the corridor , Naria and Eriya as always staying near him . They both smiled at me , Eriya even winking at me . What was this about ? But then I remembered something .  
  
''Children ? You call me a child ? Why ? ''  
  
''He has eyes , you know ? '' , I heard Dilandau say . Why do I even care ? And then he said to Folken : ''But now seriously , you ´can`t mean that I am a child , now can you ? ''  
  
''He`s not as dumb as you think he is . He actually is able todifferentiate a little boy from a man , you know ?'' , I shot back .  
  
Then he turned towards me .  
  
''One thing , I am not a child ! '' , he yelled .  
  
''Then stop acting like one ! ''  
  
''Will you two shut up already ?!? '' , Folken then screamed at us , stunning us both .  
  
Folken`s POV:  
  
Why did I even agreed to this ? I should just let it slip but the I made one big mistake . I looked into the trusting and loving eyes of Naria and Eriya , each staying at one side of me . I promised it to them . I don`t know why , but I promised it . How did they even come tothis idea ? They are going to murder each other as soon as I am away . But I promised it .  
  
I looked up at the two again . Their eyes were wide , lookind at me almost scarred . Was I that loud ?  
  
'' Some people want to see me immediately . That means that I will be gone for a week or so . I am taking Naria and Eriya with me . That means that you , Dilandau , are going to be in control here as long as I am gone . Understand ? ''  
  
I dared to look at them again . Merle looked totally shocked and Dilandau had a look of insanity and triumph on his face . Have I mentioned that I really do not like this idea ? Merle was about to protest and Dilandau about to jump up and down of joy . Okay , now it is time to explain the rest to them .  
  
''Dilandau , after I am gone you will take the full responsible for this ship . For the ship , the slayers and …'' , I hate this idea '' ''and for Merle . '' , I nearly whispered .  
  
For a while everything was silent . At first I thought that they hadn`t heard me but then as soon as I looked I knew that they had heard me .  
  
Now both were totally shocked . Do they even breath ?  
  
But then Dilandau started : '' But Folken ! You … You just can`t …''  
  
''No buts , Dilandau . You will take responsibleílity for everything . And that means that when I come back Merle purely accidentally is death or injured I will get you for this . Did I made myself clear ? ''  
  
No one said something and I decided that this moment would be the best to go for they still seemed to be in some sort of trance . I turned around , Naria nad Eriya silently saying to me how good this will work out and how cool I was . Personally I think that they both will be death when I come back . But for now I don`t care . All I care for now is to do immediately something against this throbbing head ache .  
  
So I left , leaving Dilandau and Merle to stare at one another .  
  
  
  
What will Merle and Dilandau do now ? Will they kill each other ? Will they befriend with one another ? And what is the plan of Naria and Eriya ? Any ideas ?  
  
So , this was the 4 . chapter . How was it ? Tell me !  
  
Swear that I will be updating soon . my other storys , too !  
  
Till then ,  
  
Nicki Calista ! 


	5. Reflections and Thoughts

~ * Winds of Turning *~  
  
  
  
Part 4 : Reflections and Thoughts  
  
  
  
Merle`s POV :  
  
Eight hours since Folken has been gone . Eight hours since I even was afraid of my own shadow . I know that Folken said that Dilandau won`t actually kill me but what about hurting me ? But the oddest thing is that since then all he has done till now were the average things . Yell at Chesta and Gatti and so on , admiring himself everytime a mirror crossed his path and then yell some more . He hadn`t even once insulted me or started a fight . What`s wrong with him ? Is he ill , or something ? And now he just disappeared again . Who the hell does he think he is ? Perhaps he really is ill . Should I go looking for him ? … Nah !  
  
About five long minutes I found myself on the way down to his room , one question running through my head : Why do I even care ?  
  
Still Merle`s POV :  
  
I , still somewhat unsure , was now standing in front of his doors . I knocked , calling his name . Nobody answered .  
  
Where the hell is he ?  
  
I knocked again , almost yelling his name . Still nobody answered me . Is he even there ? Slowly I opened the doors . I moved my head in the room , not daring to move fully into it . I looked around and saw him sitting in front of the fireplace , looking sternly at the fire . This guy and his fire ! Why does he like it so much ? I popped into the room , still looking at him .  
  
„ Dilandau ? „ , I called again . He sat still , not even moving . i silently closed the doors and walked over to him . I stopped near him , wondering why he still wasn`t even moving . Is he even breathing ? I walked a little nearer, then looked into his face and silently gasped . His eyes were wide open , he even had tears in his eyes . What is going on here ? I began to worry . Poor Dilandau . He looks so lonely . What ? I gasped . Poor Dilandau ? Did I just thought that ? Is insanity infectious ? But then again has my life ever since I had been here on the Vione been normal ? Just once ? I looked back at him . I sighed . I really hate that  
  
guy . Without really thinking I brought my left hand up to his shoulder but then he jumped , looking wide eyed at me , looking like a scarred little child . A little I wondered if he really was that bad but that dramatically changed as his look changed , back into his normal , angered one . He took my arm and squeezed it hard , earning a little yelp from me .  
  
„ What the hell do you think you doing here ? „ , he yelled at me .  
  
„ Sorry , that I just wondered what you were doing . Just forgot that you are the insane one around here . And just for your information : You`re hurting me , you know that ?!? „ , I yelled back .  
  
Not even caring about my health he just started yelling again : „ Then do not disturb me ! „  
  
„ Disturb you ? „ I yelled back , forgetting about the pain , „ In what ? Staring holes into the fire ? Hat is it with you and all the fire ? „  
  
„ None of your business ! „  
  
„ Don`t you have something else to say ? This slogan is getting boring , you know that ? „  
  
„ why , you little … „ he made a move towards me .  
  
„ I`m gonna tell this Folken ! „ , I said , hoping that this would stop him . But why would he ? But he suprised me . He yelled something unidentifying into the room , throwing my arm away . Because of that I lost my balance and fell backwards onto the floor .  
  
„ What`s up with you lately ? Have you not totally gone mad ? „ , I asked him .  
  
„ As if you would even care ! Don`t you have something else to do , like staying away from me ? „  
  
„ Don`t speak to me like this ! Don`t you think that I would rather be back by Van than staying one day longer on this damn , creepy ship together with a mad man ? „  
  
He then stopped yelling , seemed to be thinking about something I rather woiuldn`t know . As he spoke again , turning to look at me , he spoke almost normal : „ You really wanna leave the ship ? Really ? „  
  
What was that about now ? Sometimes i really don`t understand him . Does he even understand himself at all ?  
  
„ Yeah . Or do you think that I like being here ? „  
  
Then he just looked at me . And after a while his eyes held the average look of insanity  
  
again . I stood there , awaiting an answer , lightly afraid and ready to run . Then he smiled .  
  
„ Okay . „  
  
And the next thing I knew was him running at an unusual pace through the corridors , me leaning over his shoulder .  
  
Chesta`s POV :  
  
„ Dallet , any idea what we could do ? I am soo bored ! „ , I said , pacing through the room . Since early morning we were down here , repairing the broken guymelefs . At least that was was Dilandau told us to do . the only problem : There wasn`t anyting broken . But still we stayed here , too afraid to disagree him .  
  
„ Don´t really know . „ , he answered , then asked : „ Don´t you all thing that Dilandau has changed somehow ? He seems to constantly have something on his mind , doesn`t he ? „  
  
„ You mean , how to kill Merle ? „ I said , lightly amused .  
  
„ No , not only that . But still , don`t you think so ? „  
  
Gatti was going to say something , probably about not talking so bad about Commander Dilandau when suddenly the door opened and Dilandau together with Merle ran through it , on the way as it seemed to Alseides . I looked at the others who , too , seemed very confused and then decided to follow Dilandau , having Gatti and Viole at my heels . We made it to Alseides and saw merle sitting stunned on the floor . I was going to go to her as suddenly Alseides began to stir . He came out of his box . I looked up and down Alseides and then back to Merle who had a horror stricken look on her , not saying anything . Yause i couldn`t make out what was happening here I decided to ask :  
  
„ Commander Dilandau ? What are you … „  
  
„ Don`t disturb me now , Chesta ! „ , he interrupted me from inside his red guymelef , making his way towards Merle .  
  
„ But … „  
  
„ I said to not disturb me ! „ , he , now , yelled at me . He went over to Merle , kneeled down and closed the mechanic hand of Alseides around her . Merle , now seeming to awaken out of her trance screamed a little as Alseides went up again , this time taking her with him .  
  
„ But Commander ! You can`t … „  
  
„ Don`t tell me what I have to do ! „  
  
He walked , ready to leave the Vione .  
  
„ Now do something useful and open the hatch ! „  
  
I looked around me and saw that the other slayers were still looking at Alseides , trying like me to understand anything of this .  
  
„ Do it already ! „ , he yelled again and I , knowing that it wouldn`t use anything to talk to him when he is like this and hoping the best for merle , went over to the side towards the laver which would open the hatch and moved them .  
  
Then all we saw was Alseides , jumping out of the ship , leaving us alone .  
  
„ What just happened here ? „ , Guimel asked .  
  
„ I have no idea . „ , i answered him , somewhat defeated .  
  
Dilandau`s POV :  
  
Why haven´t thought of this before ? This is so easy ! I mean , think about it . Folken can do something when I would do something to her against her will , right ? But what can he do if she wants to leave the Vione ? What can Folken do against that ? And now I finally will get rid of this cat ! God , I am so great !  
  
„ Dilandau ! „ , I heard her scream from beside , „ What are you doing ? „  
  
„ Why , Merle . I thought that you wanted back ? „  
  
Okay , I don`t really know where Van is right now , but she just said that she wanted to leave the Vione , right ?  
  
„ But … „ , was all she said after my response .  
  
I looked over to her . She looked down at Alseides hand which was encircling her . She looked scarred ! Finally , I could scare her ! I am so great !  
  
I looked back down , seeing us nearing the earth and with a loud noise Alseides came to a stop right on it . Now was the time . I was finally really going to get rid of her ! Finally ! Now the ship is mine alone again ! No annoying girl jumping around , getting on my nerves !  
  
I sat her down on the earth and looked one last time at her before I flew back up in the air again . Back to the Vione . She still just looked at the earth . Somewhat lonely . But who cares ? She`s away ! I smiled as I flew higher and higher , seeing her getting smaller and smaller .  
  
Merle`s POV :  
  
I can`t believe it . He left me . he really left me ! I should be happy now , shouldn`t I ? I wished for it , didn`t I ? But why …  
  
Come on , Merle . get a hold on yourself ! You have to find Van ! Find Van and tell him of ll the bad things this lunatic has done and then Van will make him pay for everything ! But not after making me feel happy again . And I can get very sad ! Yeah ! That I will do !  
  
I smiled trriumphant . But then I remembered something . Where is Van ? Or much better : Where am I ? How could I ever find Van if I don`t even know where I am ? Good question .  
  
I took a step forwards , not really knowing where else to go . Then suddenly I heard a noise behind me . The breaking of wood . Did Dilandau came back ? Or perhaps is this Van ? New hope raised up in me as I quickly turned … just to look into the eyes of something big . Something big and bad . What was the name for it ? Oh yes . It is a big and bad looking dragon !  
  
I ran into the other way , hoping to get away as quickly as possible from it . Suddenly all around me fire suddenly started to burn , not letting me go anywhere . I saw the dragon coming near me and did the possibly last thing I could .  
  
I screamed …  
  
  
  
  
  
Dilandau`s POV :  
  
I almost was halfway back to the Vione and was extremly happy . The cat was away !  
  
Finally . And now I am going back to the Vione and then …  
  
I suddenly stopped still in the air . I looked back behind me , takind in the landscape under me . There was something . But what ? Perhaps I shouldn`t have brought her … What am I thinking about ? It was good , remember ? Bad , bad kitty ! I hate her , remember ? And after all , she is a cat ! She can take care of herself , can`t she ? At least she said that . Yeah ! Don`t care ! Now I will just fly back to the Vione and torture the slayers a little bit for not doing what I wanted them to do . Yes that I will do !  
  
But suddenly something else pierced the air around me . A scream . A scream ? At this  
  
time ? At this place ? And they call me a maniac ? But then could this be Merle ? Could she be in danger ? Ahh , get a hold of yourself , right now ! Always tell yourself this : Bad kitty ! bad little kitty ! Bad unuseful kitty ! Bad …  
  
Merle`s POV :  
  
Oh my God ! Now I really am dieing . And not even Van is here ! Where is this guy if you need him ? Probably making out with Hitomi . It is all her fault ! If she wouldn`t have come here I wuldn`t be stuck in this situation , now would I ? Who does she even think she is ? Coming here , stealing my Van away from me and now getting me killed ! I really hate her . And at the moment I so wish that I could tell her this right now . This bad bad thing is getting nearer and nearer . I always thought that I would die grey and old but not like this ! This isn`t supposed to happen ! Right ? Oh my God ! Now it is standing right before me . Either he will burn me now directly or kill me painfully and eat me later on . What a way to die ! Oh no ! He sucks air in . Now he is going to burn me . Oh no . Okay . Let`s think about something nice . Perhaps then it wouldn`t hurt so much . Think about Van and Folken and Van and nice fllowers and Van and …Suddenly I was slammed on the earth . He seemed to not having hit me somewhere . But everywhere I look ios fire now . I will defenitivly die here . And I still wanted to so many things . The dragon now brought his one claw high up in the air . And here it comes .  
  
Nobody`s POV :  
  
The dragon missed Merle just about few feet . But cause of the hard impact as his claw connected with the ground some trees fell over , one directly on Merle . In the last moment she managed to get away but still the tree came lightly in contact with her head , making her feel dizzy all around . The last things she saw before passing out were fire and the dragon fighting with something as big as itself .  
  
Nobody even noticing some eyes watching them from distance , ready to jump to help if it would be needed .  
  
  
  
What was the dragon fighting with ? What about merle ? Will she ever see Van again ? Will she ever tell Hitomi that she hates her ? And who belonged the eyes to ? I know it !!!!!  
  
  
  
Okay ! So , what do you now think about it ? And actually I am thinking about the D/M  
  
pairing . Should I make it ? Isn`t that a little bit too weird ? Tell me ! 


	6. The Expected and the Unexpected

Hi everyone !  
Long time no see , eh ?   
Anyway , I finally updated this . Hope you enjoy it !  
  
And thanks to all who are reviewing this !   
  
  
  
  
~ * Winds of Turning * ~  
  
  
  
Part 6 : The Expcted and the Unexpected  
  
Merle`s POV :  
  
I opened my eyes only to close them soon afterwards and quickly regretting it . My head felt like it was going to explode any moment . What happened ? I slowly brought my han up to my forehead abd felt ... A bandage ?!? Around my head ? Since when do I have a bandage at my head ?   
I opened my eyes again and looked straight into the warm ones of an old woman ? I quickly backed away from her only after a few seconds to find myself on my back on a bed I must have been lying on the whoile time , now rolling around on it , my whole body aching with pain .  
" Shh , poor little thing . You need to give yourself a rest after all that happened . " , I heard the soft and warming voice of the woman . Does she even know what she`s saying ? I realy would rest till I can`t rerst anymore if there wouldn`t be this little feeling like someone is ripping my whole body apart ! And what had she meant with : `after all that happened ´ ? What had happe ... Oh god ! The fire , the dragon ...Am I dead now ? But I so wanted to marry Van ! But if I`m really dead what is this woman doing here ? Oh no ! As I looked around it suddenly came to me where I was . And heaven is really not the right word to call it . I was on the Vione ! In my own room ! On my own bed ! Now I really would rather be dead ! But , how did I get here ?  
" We were so worried about you , little one . "  
We ? Who`s we ?I turned my gaze towards her now , hoping that at least from her I`d get some answers .   
" As you were brought back to us you were looking so badly ! You were so lucky that our Commander found you and saved you i9n the last moment ! Not to think about what could have happened ! Our Commander Dilandau is such a hero ! "  
Okay . I am dead ! I am dead and now I am in the darkest and weirdest part of hell ! I mean Dilandau ?!? A hero ?!? Not till hell freezes over !He was the one who got me ionto this mess ! And now he`s walking around , playing the brave and great hero , earning cheers every corner ! Probably thinks that Folken now respects him more ! Which means that he used me ! This basterd i´s using me ! I swear , I will ...  
" As I had said before you need to rest ! And while you will do so , I`ll go and inform the Commander of your awakening . He was worried sick about you ! I mean , who wouldn`?t ? You were out for 3 days ! "  
  
3 days ? Dilandau worried sick ? About me ? The old woman tucked me in again and then left . Probably off to to find Dilandau .   
Okay , I am living . I have been out dor 3 days and in this time Gaea has gone psycho and my live now is a living hell !  
  
************************  
  
Eriya`s POV :  
  
Everything was okay . Me and Naria , both are being told everything that happens on the Vione , the plan was working , okay , not exactly as we had planed itbut who wuold ever have thought that he was going to pull off such a stunt ?!? We had been a little distracted by his actions and good , the dragon almost killed Merle but at least he saved her ! That was the original end of our first plan . And we were there too so nothing life threating would have happened . Good , Merle hasn`t wokan up till now and if she ever will wake up there are going to be some more traps for them but for now everything is working out fine . Which means that nothing is wrong and that nobody should worry about anything , right ? The please anybody explain it to me why the hell Folken can`t stop toi worry ? The whole time he said that the whole idea was crap and that he never should have left the Vione and things revolving around the need for saving Merle and killing Dilandau . Why is he so damn overprotective of Merle ? Why can`t he be so overprotective of us ?!?  
" What is it that your pretty mind gets so worked up about ? " , suddenly someone asked from behind me . It was Naria .   
I ahdn`t wnted to tell her anything about my thoughts so I kept quiet and hadn`t moved from the place where I was staying . But that hadn`t meant that Naria would leave it from there .   
" Come on , Etriya ! Tell me ! 2 , she came nearer , now standing directly in front of me , her eyes looking deeply into mine . Then :  
" Oh , come on ! It isn`t about Folken , right ? " , she asked annoyed .   
" What`s up with you two anyway ? Folken is mad because he isn`t on the Vione and you are mad because Folken`s mad that he isn`t on the Vione ! Folken I can understand ? Folken only wants to protect Merle from our little pyro but why the hell are you so ... OMG ! You ersn`t jealous iof Merle now , are you ?!? "  
Me ?!? Jealous of Merle ? Has Naria lost her mind now ? I wantred to scream at her , to yell at her for even thinking such crap and ...  
I turned around , somehow feeling offended , crossing my arms in front of my chest . How dare she !  
" OMG ! You are ! " , I heard her yell , the shock clearly hearable in her voice , " Burt why ? "  
How did she even get this idea ? Now I actually wanted to insult her , even to beat her . Not turning around I replied :  
" He cvares for her ! "  
" Who ? Merle ? "  
" He cares for her much more than he ever would for us ! "  
" What ? Eriya ! What are yopu thinking ? "  
" He would let us die if it would make her smile ! "  
" What ? Have you gone insane now ? Okay , Folken likes her , loves her actually but only like a brother loves his sister ! he cares for her just as much as I do for you ! As you do for me , at least I hope you do . "  
" Oh Naria ... "   
Why is she always able to let me feel so bad ?  
" Oh , come on , sos ! For once , we don´t have to work ! We have free time ! We should enjoy this time ! And about Folken , calm down . He cares for her but he cares for us more ! He loves us ! "  
I laughed a little and then said :   
" Think so ? "  
Suddenly her arms encircled me from behind , pressing her body into my back . Her head dropped onto my left shoulder and she said :   
" Know so . "  
I don`t know why but somehow I felt better then .   
But suddenly came a noise from somewhere above us . It was the sound of an engine . We looked up . It was a guymelef , comimg straight from the Vione , giving us an update about what happens on the ship and awaiting new orders from us . OPur little helper of our plan arrived . He and our other accomplice who seemed to be back on the ship were helping us from the beginning with our plot .   
I heard Naria laughing a little behind me and then saying :  
" If Dilandau ever finds out about this Dallet abd Guimel are so going to get themselves   
killed ... "   
  
End of part 6 !   
  
So , Merle`s back on the Vione . What`s going to happen now ? What will Merle do once she´s facing Dilandau ? What will Dilandau do ? What`s going to happen to Folken ? Why are Dallet and Guimel helping Naria and Eriya ? Why am I sooo overdramatically ?  
  
Read on to fine out !  
  
Please tell me what you thought about htis chapter ! Please please ! Pretty please !   
Note to myself : Need to stop begging like this , need to stop ...  
  
Anyway , thanks for reading !  
  
Till then ,   
Nicki Calista ! 


	7. Secrets and other Complications

~ * Winds of Turning *~  
  
  
Part 7 : Secrets and other Complications   
  
Dilandau`s POV :   
  
That was a totally dumb idea ! Just look at Alseides ! Such a wunderful guymelef now nothing more than a big pile of rubbish and metal ! Now she really is going to pay for this ! It will at least take days to repair him ! And I can`t find Dallet anywhere ! It`s all her fault ! I am so going to ...  
"Commander Dilandau ! "  
I turned around to look into the eyes of Talina , an old woman who seemed to love everything and anything . She`s okay . On the list of people I`m going to kill she`s somewhere at the bottom . The whole ship likes her and actually I wanted her to look for Merle . So what is she doing here ?!?  
She answered my unspoken question with the sentence :  
" I`m coming from the young feline . I only wanted to inform you that she just has woken up . "  
So the little cat finally decided to join the world of the living again . Now I also have to call off the festival to celebrate her death ! I hate her . I absolutely do !  
I nodded to Talina . She said then :   
" If you`ll excues me , Commander , I`d like to go back to her now . You see , she`s very weak at the moment . She needs to rest and I just ... "   
" No ! " , I interrupted her , " It`s okay. You don`t need to go back to her now , you have other things to do . I , myself , will go to her . "  
She looked at me , her average smile still displaying itself on her face .   
" But , of course , Dilandau . If you need anything , feel free to call me . "  
As she turned and left I also turned around and made myself on the way to the bedrooms . So little Miss Everyone-has-to-do-what-I-want-course-Folken-likes-me is weak . Juat what I needed right now . Now she`s going to get it !  
  
*******************************************  
  
Still Dilandau`s POV :   
  
I opened up the doors and got into her room . I saw her on her bed laying as still as I could remember it since the last time I saw her ...  
  
Flashback :  
  
Author`s (That`s me ! That`s me ! ) POV :  
  
An earpiercing scream filled the air around them as the dragon fell onto the ground , dead and Alseides , badly beaten up , opened itself , letting Dilandau get out of it . Dilandau jumped down onto the ground , searching the area of any sign of Merle .   
" Merle ! " , he yelled . Nothing answered him . He was about to yell again as he suiddenly saw something . Behind a wall of fire he saw a tail . Merle`s tail .  
Suddenly nothing else mattered for him anymore . As it if would be nothing he ran and jumped through the fire and under some wood he saw her , lying completely still . For a moment he thought that she was dead bzt then he heard a whimper , coming from her .   
Quickly he pulled away all the wood and then knelled down to her .   
" Merle ? " , he called . He put a hand to her shoulder , slightly pushing her .   
" Come on , Merle ! Can you hear me ? "  
" Van ... " , Merle whimpered then .   
While silently insulting Van he scooped herb up into his arms , then turned around , racing back to Alseides . He put her into it`s hand and then climbed back into Alseides , quickly starting the engines and flowting back into the air .   
So Alseides flow back to the Vione with an unconcious Merle and a cursing Dilandau , extremely annoyed with himself .   
"One day , Merle , I swear ... "  
  
End of Flashback :   
  
Dilandau`s POV :  
  
And now I?m standing here and she`s laying on her bed , sleeping peacefully . I should go . She needed rest . Not hat I care for her or so , just ... I need to go .   
I turned back towards the door , slightly opening it as I was asked the unspoke question even I wanted an answer to :  
" Why ? "  
I directly stopped dead in my movements and turned my head just so hthat I saw her . She now was sitting upright on her bed , looking at me with vthose big blue eyes .   
" Why what ? "  
" Why did you save me ? "  
" Ugh ... Save you ? "   
" Yes , the old woman said that ... "  
" I hadn`t wanted to save you ! " , I interrupted her , " I only wanted to fight off that dragon there . I didn`t even knew that you were there .Bu since you were I decvided that I also could bring you back here . " , I told her , not even convicing myself .   
" Oh really . But actually , as I believe it , you knew where I was . You brought me to that place . "  
" And ? " , I asked annoyed . She isn`t even awake for over an hour but still she`s as annoying as ever .   
" Tell me ! Why did youi save me ? "  
" Ahh ! YOu`re really getting on my nerves , you know that ? Okay , I saved you ! Abd ?   
Not even I knew why what possesed me to do that ! Would you prefer it more if I had left you behind back there ? For oine in a while I saved a life instead oif taking one and they rstill think that there`s an evil plan behind that ! "  
The last sentence I grumbled to myseklf as i moved to open the door again . Then before I even made a step out of the room onto the corridor I heard her say something nobody has ever said to me and which let me stop dead yet again .   
" Dilandau ... Thank you . "  
  
***********************************  
  
2 hours later   
  
Merle`s POV :   
  
" Thank you ?!? What was I even thinking then ? I must have hit my head pretty hard ! Or I`m just losing my mind like everyone else on this blasted ship !!! " , I screamed totally outraged into the empty corridor I as standing in . I mean , that was totrally crazy , now wasn`t it ? And now his incredible ego porbably is telling him that I like him or some crap like that . But the worst thing now is that I owe him something ! He`s probably going to tuorture me now till Folken`s back . Oh no !  
" He`s going to kill me ... "  
" Who ? Me? "   
Speaking of the devil .   
" Right . Almost forgot . I got to kill you . Thanks for reminding me . "  
Why this little ...  
" Can`t you for ince , just once be nice for a while ? " , I yelleed at him while turning to face him . And the yelling began ...  
" Why ? A´s a matter of fact I saved your life ! Wasn`t that nioce enough from me ? "   
" And ? Okay , so yu saved my life but that doesn`t give you any right to threat me and others like shit ! "  
" You`re getting on my nerves , you know that ? So you think that I threat you like everyone else ? You don`t even know how I threat them ! "  
" Oh really ? "   
" Really ! And believe me you wouldn`t want toi be threaten like the others . "  
" What do you know ? You know nothing about me ! Nothing ! So I don`t know how you really threat people ? Then why don`t you show me ? " Did I just asked that ?!?  
" Show you ? You wouldn`t even live through it ! "  
" Think so ? "  
" Know so ! " , he said , lowering his voice , getting closer to me .   
I actually should run now , right ? So why am I not moving ? And before I knew it , I replied in the same tone like him :  
" I am not as weak as you thnk I am ! "   
" Oh really ? "  
" Really . "  
"If you really want that ... "  
" Come on , Dilandau . Don´t play this game with me ! Come on already and shopw me why everyone else should fall on their knees in front of you , their body totally eaten up wih fear ! "  
Now I knew it . Insanity is infectional ! I waited for him to attack me , to beat me , even to kill me and the next hing I inew was that ...  
my lips were firmly pressed against the ones of the devil himself .  
OMG !  
  
Guimel`s POV :  
  
OMG ! I just came looking for the commander , wanting to inform him that Dallet`s back and what do I find ? Him and Merle , standing there , kissing . OMG ! I need to go ! I need to tell that Naria ! She will be so pleased about this ! Yeah ! Gotta tell Naria , gotta tell Naria !   
So I practically ran the way down to the guymelefs , leaving the two to each other .   
Naria will love this !  
  
End of Part 7   
  
What`s going to happen now ? What will Folken say when he finds out about this ? What will Naria say ? Why is Guimel so excited about telling Naria ? Want to know ? Please review !  
  
What do you think ? Love it , hate it ? Tell me !   
  
Till then ,   
Nicki Calista ! 


End file.
